Russell Square (London Underground)
• Piccadilly • Circle • District • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • Victoria • Waterloo & City Line ---- Die ist eine U-Bahn-Haltestelle / Station von London Underground auf der Piccadilly-Linie. Eröffnet wurde sie am 15. Dezember 1906. Lage, in der Nähe Der Russell Square ist ein großer Platz mit Grünanlagen in Bloomsbury, London. In seiner Nähe befindet sich das Hauptgebäude der University of London und das British Museum. Im Norden befindet sich Woburn Place und auf der Südwestseite ist die Southampton Row. Die U-Bahn-Station befindet sich in der Nordostecke des Platzes. Der Name des Platzes lautet nach dem Nachnamen der Grafen und Herzöge von Bedford benannt, die im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert die Landbesitzungen ihrer Familie in London erweiterten und bebauten. Weitere Stationen Hauptstrecke * Cockfosters – eröffnet am 31. Juli 1933 * Oakwood – eröffnet am 13. März 1933 als Enfield West; umbenannt in Enfield West (Oakwood) am 3. Mai 1934; umbenannt in Oakwood am 1. September 1946 * Southgate – eröffnet – eröffnet am 13. März 1933 * Arnos Grove – eröffnet am 19. September 1932 * Bounds Green – eröffnet am 19. September 1932 * Wood Green – eröffnet am 19. September 1932 * Turnpike Lane – eröffnet am 19. September 1932 * Manor House – eröffnet am 19. September 1932 * Finsbury Park – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Arsenal – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 als Gillespie Road, umbenannt am 31. Oktober 1932 in Arsenal (Highbury Hill), in den 1960ern fiel der Zusatz „Highbury Hill“ weg * Holloway Road – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Caledonian Road – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * York Road – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906; geschlossen am 17. September 1932 King’s Cross St. Pancras '– eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 als King's Cross; umbenannt 1927 in ''King’s Cross (for St. Pancras); umbenannt 1933 in King’s Cross St Pancras * Russell Square ''Holborn'' – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Covent Garden – eröffnet am 11. April 1907 * Leicester Square – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Piccadilly Circus – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Green Park – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 als Dover Street; umbenannt in Green Park am 18. September 1933 * Down Street – eröffnet am 15. März 1907; geschlossen am 21. Mai 1932 * Hyde Park Corner – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Knightsbridge – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Brompton Road – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906; geschlossen am 29. Juli 1934 * South Kensington – eröffnet am 8. Januar 1907 * Gloucester Road – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906; geschlossen am 30. August 1987, wiedereröffnet am 21. Mai 1989 * Earl’s Court – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906; geschlossen am 21. November 1997; wiedereröffnet am 6. April 1998 * Barons Court – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Hammersmith – eröffnet am 15. Dezember 1906 * Turnham Green – erstmals bedient am 23. Juni 1963 * Acton Town – eröffnet am 4. Juli 1932 Aldwych-Zweigstrecke * Holborn * Aldwych – eröffnet am 30. November 1907 als Strand; umbenannt in Aldwych am 9. Mai 1915; geschlossen am 21. September 1940; wiedereröffnet am 1. Juli 1946; geschlossen am 30. September 1994 Heathrow-Zweigstrecke * Acton Town * South Ealing – erstmals bedient am 29. April 1935 * Northfields – erstmals bedient am 9. Januar 1933 * Boston Manor – erstmals bedient am 13. März 1933 * Osterley – erstmals bedient am 13. März 1933 als Osterley & Spring Grove; geschlossen am 24. März 1934 und einen Tag später als Osterley am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet * Hounslow East – erstmals bedient am 13. März 1933 * Hounslow Central – erstmals bedient am 13. März 1933 * Hounslow West – erstmals bedient am 13. März 1933 * Hatton Cross – eröffnet am 19. Juli 1975 * Heathrow Terminals 2 & 3 – eröffnet am 16. Dezember 1977 als Heathrow Central; umbenannt in Heathrow Central Terminals 1,2,3 am 3. September 1983; umbenannt in Heathrow Terminals 1,2,3 am 12. April 1986, umbenannt in Heathrow Terminals 2 & 3 am 2. Januar 2016 * Heathrow Terminal 4 – eröffnet am 12. April 1986, geschlossen am 7. Januar 2005, wiedereröffnet am 17. September 2006 * Heathrow Terminal 5 – eröffnet am 27. März 2008 Uxbridge-Zweigstrecke * Acton Town * Ealing Common – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * North Ealing – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * Park Royal erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * Alperton – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * Sudbury Town – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * Sudbury Hill – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932 * South Harrow – erstmals bedient am 4. Juli 1932; geschlossen am 4. Juli 1935 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet * Rayners Lane – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933 * Eastcote – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933 * Ruislip Manor – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933 * Ruislip – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933 * Ickenham – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933 * Hillingdon – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933; geschlossen am 5. Dezember 1992 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet * Uxbridge – erstmals bedient am 23. Oktober 1933; geschlossen am 3. Dezember 1938 und einen Tag später am heutigen Standort wiedereröffnet Umsteigemöglichkeiten thumb|left|500px|Liniennetzplan 2016 Discover the architecture of Leslie Green, with this tour exploring four stations on the '''Piccadilly line. See some of the remaining original stations and find out more about the details that make up the Leslie Green style. Stations visited are Holloway Road, Arsenal, Russell Square and Covent Garden. Meeting point information will be sent out Die Bombenanschläge am 7. Juli 2005 Von den Terror-Bomben im Juli 2005 wurde eine der explodierten Bomben in einer U-Bahn transportiert, die von King’s Cross St. Pancras zum Russell Square unterwegs war. 08:50 (– 08:53) Uhr: zweite Explosion (nach einer Explosion zwischen den U-Bahn-Stationen Liverpool Street, Aldgade Road) Ein Denkmal südlich des dortigen Cafés erinnert an die bei diesen Attentaten ermordeten Personen. Eine weitere Bombe explodierte ganz in der Nähe in einem Bus am Tavistock Square. 52 Personen wurden ermordet und über 700 weitere Menschen verletzt. (Die vier mutmaßlichen Selbstmordattentäter haben sich dabei getötet) Die Anschläge werden in den britischen Medien auch mit der Abkürzung 7/7 (seven-seven 2005) benannt. www